In the production of most molded articles from molten thermoplastic material, it is conventional practice to first solidify and pelletize the material. Pellets may then be stored and used at a later time in molding processes. The present invention is especially useful with respect to condensation polymers such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) and the transfer of this material in molten form directly from melt polymerization to a plurality of molding machines which are operated in timed sequence such that the flow of material is substantially constant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,796 relates to a method and apparatus of making hollow plastic articles in which the preforms or other articles are sequentially molded from a continuous stream of plasticized resin supplied by an extruder. The preforms are formed sequentially in a plurality of molds and immediately transferred from the molds to blowing apparatus where they are blown into plastic articles.